blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Copen
More in-depth information on Copen is available on the Azure Striker Gunvolt Wiki. Copen Kamizono is the protagonist of the Azure Striker Gunvolt franchise's 2019 offshoot game Gunvolt Chronicles: Luminous Avenger iX, and the first guest character released for Blaster Master Zero 2, implemented with the game's Version 1.3.0 update. Copen was released for download on November 29th, 2019 and was previously announced to debut simultaneously with the game's Steam release. Prior to December 12th, Copen was free to download for either platform; he was priced at US $1.99 afterward. Appearances and Synopses Blaster Master Zero 2 Due to being an extra character, there are no cutscenes or dialogue to explain how or why Copen is going through space, though there is a post-credits image showing him and Lola standing in front of a wormhole with what looks to be Fred sitting off in a corner. His tank, Giant Lola (G-Lola), features a new design instead of being a recolored version of Gaia-SOPHIA, though there is no explanation as to how the Giant Lola has a Gaia System. Beyond that, the Giant Lola is no different from G-SOPHIA in terms of specs and abilities. Life Capsules are changed to look more like items from Luminous Avenger, and Life Ups and SP Ups are changed to look like Copen's emblem. Major item pickup jingles are unchanged compared to other Extra characters. All interactions dialogue, such as those with other MA pilots is removed. (Ex: Normally, Kanna demands three fruits that can be grown across Planet Stranga before she gives the coordinates for Planetoid E-3. With Copen, however, the player simply gets the coordinates and the Drill Smasher sub-weapon after the boss fight, no dialogue or fruit-hunting) This also applies in regards to the Emblems needed for the True Ending. After defeating Planade-G, Copen is thrown into Area Ω to fight his way towards Drolrevo, no sidequests or Emblems necessary. Gameplay Changes Compared to Jason's Gun, Copen's "Divider" laser gun rapidly fires beams that can instantly travel the full length of the screen, damaging the first target they hit. Copen can also use various abilities of adepts he's defeated in the form of EX Weapons, though in BMZ2, these abilities replace certain rewards from bosses and gauntlet rooms. EX Weapons have their own SP bars, which regenerate after a brief period or when picking up SP capsules, though this only applies while the specified EX Weapon is equipped Copen is immune to fall damage, and can even bound up walls by rapidly pressing the Jump button on a non-damaging wall. By default, Copen starts every planet on foot. The Giant Lola must be called in from a checkpoint, but after that, it can be warped to using the "G-Lola Warp" command in the pause menu. Divider Copen's default weapon. Fires fully-automatic laser beams that damage the first target they hit. Travel time is near-instant. Cannot go through walls. Can break blocks and trigger switches Bullit Dash Copen is capable of dashing mid-air in six directions in any side-scrolling segment using Bullits (the bullet icons beneath Copen's life bar). It costs one Bullit to perform a Bullit Dash, but they are replenished by bouncing off an enemy, wall, or ground mid-dash. Dashing into a foe allows Copen to tag it and blast it with homing shots until it dies or the tag expires. Dashing on the ground consumes no Bullits, but it will not replenish Bullits in a top-down segment even if you hit an enemy or wall. Copen can quick-reload to instantly refill all Bullits (tap down twice in side-scrolling or B twice in top-down). Prevasion Similar to Gunvolt, Copen can use Prevasion to nullify damage. Doing so will cost Copen two Bullits. This ability will trigger even in response to environment hazards such as pits in Planet Flosante's top-down segments or Planet Divido dimensional distortions. Stellar Spark Copen's starting subweapon. Fires an array of lightning bolts in the direction Copen is facing. Can penetrate walls. When a foe is tagged, this weapon hones in on the foe to shock it directly. Orbital Edge Acquired after defeating Mine Mite. Spins two discs around Copen, damaging nearby enemies. Tagging a foe causes the discs to orbit around it, dealing damage. Anchor Nexus Acquired after defeating Gonbei. Auto-tags nearest enemy, causing Bullit Dashes to target them for a piercing tackle. Shroud Spear Acquired after clearing a gauntlet room on Planetoid D-4. Fires a spear made of cloth that captures and stuns foes. Not all foes can be stunned with this weapon. Muse's Kiss Acquired after clearing a gauntlet room on Divido. Fires a Lola-shaped projectile. Can be charged for damage boost and piercing. Photon Detonator Acquired after defeating Atom. Launches a spark that creates a huge explosion on contact with an enemy or object. Can be used to break cracked parts of Planet Divido's dimensional walls. Idol Trigger Acquired after defeating Leibniz. Lola transforms into Idol Mode, temporarily giving Copen unlimited Bullits. Also overrides BGM with an 8-bit remix of Luminous Promise. Planade-G takes damage while Idol Trigger is active Ichor Hunter Acquired after finding Andreia. Functionally similar to Andreia's Water Bind, encapsulating enemies in liquid blocks that can be pushed by dashing Twin Shredder Copen's Blast Counter. By pressing the button when the marker appears over an enemy, Copen and Lola dash across the screen and slash any enemy with a marker on them. CP cost remains the same no matter how few or how many enemies are shredded. Enemies that survive being shredded will be stunned. Trivia *The Giant Lola tank is based on the Giga Lola boss from ''Luminous Avenger iX''. **Given that Giga Lola's Japanese name is Giant RoRo (RoRo being Lola's Japanese name), it is possible that the name "Giant Lola" simply came from the Japanese name; alternatively, this new name may have been done on purpose to differentiate it from the boss it is based on, as its capabilities are completely different. Category:Characters Category:Blaster Master Zero 2